Field
The present invention relates generally to honeycomb structures, and particularly to ceramic honeycomb particulate filters and substrates comprising an outer skin having a crystalline inorganic fibrous material.
Technical Background
Much interest has been directed towards the diesel engine due to its efficiency, durability and economical aspects. However, diesel emissions have come under attack both in the United States and Europe for their harmful effects on the environment and on humans. As such, stricter environmental regulations will require diesel engines to be held to the same standards as gasoline engines. Therefore, diesel engine manufacturers and emission-control companies are working to achieve a faster, cleaner diesel engine that meets the most stringent of requirements under all operating conditions with minimal cost to the consumer.
Diesel particulate filters and substrates with large diameters cannot currently be manufactured to the tight dimensional requirements set by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and the supply chain due to unpredictable drying and firing shrinkage. Consequently, a coldset ceramic cement has been used to form the exterior skin of the cordierite monolith. The coldset ceramic cement is mixed and applied to a fired, contoured substrate and the wet skin is afterward allowed to dry either under ambient conditions or by convective or microwave drying at elevated temperatures. The dried part is then ready to receive a catalyst coating and any further downstream processing required.